Flores para un fantasma
by Jell Brown
Summary: Quizá ella ya no siga con él, pero Sasuke lo sabía. La buscaría a donde fuese que ella estuviera, él lo merecía, quería el "vivieron felices por siempre"... /Regalo para "ElliNovFoster" Feliz cumpleaños *-*


_Bueno, antes que todo, debo reconocer que a mí no me gusta esta pareja C: xD, sin embargo, a mí mejor amiga "**ElliNovFoster**" Sí, y bueno, esto es para ella ya que es un día muuuuuy especial para ella y bueno, para todos quienes la queremos, ya que, es su cumpleañitos número 19! (¡Vaya qué vieja!) ¡Te adoro Liiiil! Espero que te guste mi regalito, tú sabes que te lo iba a dar pero creías que era otro... O otro, porque escribí con este tres xD ¡Pero es que diablos! Sabes que la pareja no es de mis favoritas y que mi cerebro se seca varias veces en el día y que además soy una floja de mierda que no le gusta quedarse pegada en sólo una cosa por más de media hora xD Si que por eso he decido hacer un Drabble pequeño... ¡En realidad espero que lo disfrutes! Porque vaya que me calenté la cabeza para poder escribirlo xD, pero Bah!, aquí está y eso es lo que importa. _

_Espero que lo disfruten, en especial tú Lil! Ya que es para ti con todoooo mi cariño :3._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro y sólo para divertirme escribiendo por un rato.  
_

_Palabras: 572.  
_

_Clasificación: Rated K+  
_

_Pareja: Sakura/Sasuke._

* * *

_Flores para un fantasm__a._

* * *

"_Y me dije; Soy solamente un humano"_

* * *

Caminó por el lugar sin siquiera ver a su al rededor, tenía la vista fija en un punto en el frente, vista que no corrió de aquel lugar en ningún momento. ¿Para qué mirar a su al rededor? ¿Para qué?

No había caso, mirar a su al rededor haría que un nudo se implantara en su garganta porque recordaría en dónde era que se encontraba. Pero no, él no era de esos quienes lloraban en lugares públicos. En realidad, él no era de esas personas que lloraba... ¿Para qué? Las lágrimas nada solucionarían, llorar era para débiles... Y él no lo era, nunca lo fue... Aunque ahora se sintiese la persona más mísera y pequeñita del mundo entero.

Él no era de esas personas que regalaban flores, en realidad, él no era de esas personas que le gustase regalar cosas. No.

Sin embargo, por ser ese día tan especial debía hacerlo. Ir a _ese _lugar y dejar aquel obsequio a ella... Porque ella sí se lo merecía, porque ella sí era quién podía "ablandarlo" Siempre lo había hecho y siempre sería ella la única a la que él le permitiera hacerlo.

Llegó al lugar al cual se había decidido llegar.

Se agazapó hacía delante y dejó las flores descansar justo a un lado de aquella fotografía que decoraba la lápida.

_"Sakura Haruno. Amada hija, esposa y madre" _

Ella se había ido, pero ya había cumplido todo lo que debía hacer en la tierra. Rió, amó, se casó, tuvo hijos, lloró, sufrió, besó... Y sobre todo, fue feliz, relativamente, porque la felicidad siempre es relativa. Sin embargo, ella siempre le decía "tuve una buena vida", junto con un, "porque he estado junto a ti". Cosa que a él le sacaba de esas sonrisas ladinas que hacían que ella rodase los ojos con diversión y exasperación a la vez.

Sonrió de esa manera. Porque por muy viejo que se encontrase Sasuke, siempre sería Sasuke, el chico que sonreía de esa manera, frívolo y por sobre todo gruñón. Como le decía ella...

— Debes esperarme, Sakura —Susurró él, sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron serios, sin embargo, un leve brillo de determinación se logró ver, —juro que sea donde sea que te hayas ido, te encontraré. Si que debes esperarme...

Una suave brisa pasó por el lugar, él se mostró asombrado, no sólo por la brisa veraniega, si no, por el aroma que había dejado aquel viento. Porque él lo conocía mejor que nadie, ese aroma era de ella... Y eso le dejaba —al menos para él —en claro que ella estaba ahí, escuchándolo... Y quizá él tampoco debía darse el tiempo de buscarla, porque quizá ella misma lo iría a buscar a él cuando le llegase su hora.

— Te amo, Sakura... —Susurró con suavidad, casi con una sonrisa melancólica instalándose susceptiblemente en su rostro siempre severo.

Y era verdad, porque por mucho que él no lo hubiese dicho a cada día, a cada hora, era cierto. Sakura había sido la primera y la única chica en haberle demostrado que fuese como fuese, alguien siempre lo iba a querer incondicionalmente. Y siempre había sido ella y nadie más. Y él había terminado loco por ella, colado y completamente enamorado... Si que exigía a todos los dioses que se la diesen de vuelta para terminar con el "Y vivieron felices por siempre" Porque se lo merecían.

* * *

_Vale, ya, sé que es "triste". Porque sí, es un regalo de cumpleaños pero que habla de la muerte... Sin embargo, siento que me ha quedado esperanzador, ¿verdad? Bueno si no es así, Lil/Ann tú sabes que a mí siempre se me dan escribir cosas como Hurt/Confort o Tragedia... Y eso xD Si que no esperes algo chistoso y bromista C: Aunque yo sea muy simpática y buena pal chiste C: _

_¡Bueno Lil! Espero lo hayas disfrutado, pero no esperes que te cante "feliz cumpleaños" aquí, eh?, porque me da una flojera escribirlo todo de nuevo... (Se supone que debería de escribirtelo mañana XD Pero cómo no sé si pueda conectarme a las doce :C, entonces te lo subo ahora :P xDD) Como sea! _

_Sabes que te adoro Ann, y que sea lo que sea por lo que pasemos puedes contar conmigo por siempre, aunque nos peliemos mil veces, aunque nuestras personalidades sean completamente opuestas, aunque parezcamos más Marido&Mujer ante que mejores amigas xD. Aunque aunque siempre estaré para ti, como sé que siempre estarás para mí. ¿Sabes? Pensé seriamente en que quizá lo que nos unía era que las dos estamos "cuerdas" porque "un loco nunca admitirá que está loco"... Aunque sepamos que terminaremos en el mismo manicomio, pero no es porque estemos loca, Ann... Es porque somos demasiado cuerdas para este mundo de locos... Esa es la verdad. Bueno qué más da?, si ellos no escuchan las mismas voces, si ellos no sienten lo que nosotras sentimos, es porque son ellos los ínfimos, verdad? Sea como sea... Eres preciosa, simpática, carismática, inteligente, la maquina más humana que he visto en mi vida, exijo que Allan Campbell llegue a ti antes que me de la weá y te muestre a otro ql para que te haga tira xDDDDDDDDD (Ay :'D Se me salió lo ordinarius C:) Era con amor, que conste. Bueno Ann... Como sea, te amo amiga, espero que eso lo sepas, aunque no soy de decirlo mucho, tú sabes, mis problemas x'D pero quiero que se te quede grabado niña. Te amo! eres sin duda lo mejor que se ha tropezado en mi camino, claro, que se ha tropezado y que luego se a puesto a caminar junto a mí. Aunque estemos separadas y no nos veamos mucho, siempre sé que tengo una mejor amiga que estará para mí. Te adoooro! _

_Ya mucho con el sentimentalismo, me carga ponerme mamona u.u, pero era el momento y las palabras C: Si que, más te vale que lo leas y que comentes la weá ¬¬ xD Uno digno, eh? Como los que te dejo yo en tus hermosas historias :')_

_¡Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños feliz y que te regaloneen y te llenen de amor C:!_

_Espero les haya gustado la historia, sobre todo a ti Ann/Lil (como prefieras xd) y dejen sus comentarios, criticas, maldiciones o bendiciones, también como prefieran :D xd _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Jell :A_


End file.
